It is desirable to be able to construct simple yet effective business forms suitable for use as packaging slips or invoices. One such form is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,640. The form illustrated therein is constructed from label stock and with bond paper having edges overlapping the edges of the label stock. The form is Z-folded, the three panels being held together by two strips of pressure seal adhesive or the like. While such a packing list/invoice is an effective product, it is more expensive to make than desirable, primarily because one-third of the form is label stock.
Another packing slip that is commonly utilized is a side stick heat seal product manufactured utilizing a common bond sheet in conjunction with a pressure sensitive label stock. Resealable adhesive is applied to the form using a vertical stream and dot pasting, both on the face and the back of the form. The form is processed through a Siemen's cold fuse laser and then sealed in Z-fold fashion on a modified 4610 sealer, utilizing a trombone attachment along with a standard plow-fold. The form is then detached and applied to a package by means of removing the liner from the label stock. The user removes the invoice by the left stub. While such a form also can be effective, it is far less than optimally desirable. Problems associated with it are: Excess pad lean due to the nature of the side-stick product (inserts must be placed every three to four inches to level off the pad). Due to the excessive leaning refolding on the printer is also a problem. Further, the product is difficult to manufacture due to a wide variety and different types of perfs, zip tabs, adhesive faces and backs, etc., and is costly due to the large amount of label stock. Also the form is difficult to fold and seal on post-processing equipment. Because the form is processed on a cold fuse laser, the heat bands on the sealer often have to be replaced and in such a way to avoid toner. Also the form is difficult to open.
According to the present invention, an intermediate for construction of a business form, and a business form, suitable for use as a packing slip/invoice are provided which overcome the drawbacks discussed above with respect to the prior art. The product according to the invention does not have label stock, therefore the form is easier and less expensive to manufacture. Also it has much less pad lean, and preferably utilizes pressure seal adhesive so that it has all the benefits of ease of manufacture, and ease of handling that a pressure seal form has. The seal is formed consistently on the Moore 4800 Speedisealer.RTM. equipment manufactured by Moore Business Forms, Inc. of Lake Forest, Ill. Also there is no problem with toner offset due to perimeter sealer, and the form is extremely easy to open by the end user.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a business form intermediate is provided which comprises the following elements: A sheet of paper having a first face and a second face, first and second edges opposite and substantially parallel to each other, and third and fourth edges opposite to each other and substantially perpendicular to the first and second edges. Means defining first and second fold lines in the sheet extending parallel to the first and second edges, and dividing the sheet into first, second, and third panels roughly equal in size, the second panel being intermediate the first and third panels. Two or more strips of transfer tape disposed on the second face of the third panel, the strips extending substantially perpendicular to the third and fourth edges, and being spaced from each other in the dimension extending from the first to the second edges. Address indicia printed on the first panel first face. First adhesive means disposed on the first face of the second and third panels for holding the second and third panel first faces in face-to-face contact in the business from constructed by the intermediate. And, second adhesive means disposed on the second face of the first and second panels for holding the first and second panel second faces in face-to-face contact in the business form constructed by the intermediate.
First and second lines of weakness extend parallel to the first fold line and straddle the first fold line. The first line of weakness is disposed in the first panel, and the second line in the second panel. Also the second fold line is preferably a line of weakness (perforation). The third line of weakness may be provided extending parallel to the fold lines adjacent the second edge of the intermediate.
The first adhesive means preferably comprises elongated cooperating strips of pressure seal adhesive disposed between the first fold line and the second line of weakness, and between the third line of weakness and the second edge. Also widely spaced patterns of pressure seal adhesive are disposed adjacent the third and fourth edges in the second and third panels. The second adhesive means comprises similar cooperating strips of pressure seal adhesive disposed adjacent the first edge and the second fold line, and similarly widely spaced patterns of pressure seal adhesive are adjacent the third and fourth edges.
The business form constructed according to the present invention is formed by Z-folding the intermediate about the fold lines, and running it through a pressure sealer to seal the adhesive means. Also, where the intermediate has tractor drive strips, those are slit off (defining the first and second edges). When using the business form, one merely removes the release strips covering the two (or more) strips of transfer tape, allowing the form to be easily attached to a package. The transfer tape is much less expensive than label stock yet does a completely satisfactory job in holding the form in place on a package, for use as a packing slip/invoice. Invoice indicia is preferably printed on the first face second and third panels.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for a simple and easy and cost effective business form suitable for use as a packing list or invoice. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.